PROJECT PEGASUS
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Conspiracy, corruption and civil war; The O.T.O.M.E was designed to divert Planet Earl from such an agenda. Centuries worth of complacency resulted in the decay of Earl. Perhaps only now can their planet be cured with the union of science and military might. Unbeknownst to Natsuki Kruger, her first step upon the soil of Garderobe would cause a chain reaction into humanity's future.


A/N: Unfortunately I've been having far too much trouble writing Cyne Waelcyrge and Twanged Nerves. Instead, it's been decided that I'm putting them on hiatus until I'm no longer forcing myself trying to write them. I have no idea how long they will be on the backburner, so I decided to release Project Pegasus early for my 10th anniversary. On a further note, you will find Project Pegasus uncensored on Ao3. This tame version won't contain sex scenes nor much gore etc.

These coordinates _(53.18°N 129.27°W)_ aren't for showing a scene's location. Coordinates will instead give you a bigger picture of what scenes appear as. If interested, put these, and future coordinates into Google Maps.

* * *

**PROJECT PEGASUS**

**Chapter 01: Garderobe Hall**

Planet Earl is keeling over herself.

Centuries prior, scientists had been hopelessly warning humanity that their carbon emissions would have devastating consequences. Alike to their crumbling museum books, their alerts were discredited. Remaining abandoned within a whirlpool of conspiracy, the planet was choked. Businesses that took a fancy to monopolisation swelled into globalised corporations. Gluttonous and corrupt, they fell short to protect Planet Earl. Species were eradicated, ecosystems collapsed; yet humanity never ceased pointing fingers at the other. _It's not my responsibility. It's theirs._ Even as the flames licked the skies and the poisoned tides swallowed them whole, society argued. World wars were sparked; marking the Resource Crisis-_still_, they bickered, bribed and murdered.

Now, a new generation of scientists called _Schwartz_ had claimed the wheel. Armed with a secretive funding effort, they're financed by the distinguished Fumi Himeno. Collaborating confidentially under strict guidelines, Project Pegasus was launched to transform cadets into terrifying peacekeepers-the _O.T.O.M.E_. Only now can they make a substantive effort to reverse their planet's wounds.

_53.18°N 129.27°W. 13/09/304NC. 11:46._

Secluded within thousands of acres of forest, a stately house peeked atop the tree canopy. Garderobe Hall proudly reclined along a great ridge with an assortment of buildings. Each of them held a pompous history of architecture; delighting scholars and even greedy ministers. This was home to Countess Fumi Himeno; a renowned author and lesser-known, a military veteran.

It was a late Sunday morning. The sky was clear and a gentle breeze sprung between the forest leaves. Today was the initiation of Project Pegasus, a classified military experiment conducted by the powerhouses of the world. She, Fumi Himeno, was their patron and site provider.

"_Lady Himeno, the recruits will be arriving shortly."_

Her desk intercom jolted into life, snatching her attention away from her office window. She would be meeting these recruits during their afternoon enrolment assembly. Turning to the intercom, she activated it. "Thank you. I will depart soon."

* * *

At last she had arrived. The trip from the Aries Republic had been brutal.

Stepping out from the car's passenger seat, Natsuki Kruger stretched her legs by the grand entrance of Garderobe Hall. The ebony iron gates were enormous and extravagant with gold painted tips. Steep steps led skywards to the stately house; an avenue of trees presenting the straight path attractively. It was just as her contract declared. Nobody would suspect a thing here-It was the perfect location for a covert genocide and nobody would be none the wiser.

"Thanks." She nodding stiffly to the driver. He only nodded in return, smiling. Heading to the gate, she prompted the intercom. "It's Kruger." Waiting around impatiently, she was about to repeat the action when the speaker kicked in.

"_Good morning. You're Natsuki Kruger, correct?"_

"Yeah. That's me." Being handed her luggage by the driver, she curtly acknowledged him once more. The gates glided outwards, allowing her entry.

"_You will find the meeting point to your right after climbing the steps. Welcome to Garderobe."_

As the daughter of Aries' former President, Natsuki's wealth of contacts had secured her a place within Project Pegasus. Corrupt? Perhaps. Did she care? No. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity which she had snatched immediately. Unlike her mother, she didn't care for the nuisance of politics. The military had been a lifelong appeal since childhood. The danger was exhilarating and she had yearned to escape Aries for years.

Project Pegasus was her exodus.

Suitcase in hand, she climbed the argent steps. Once ascending, she turned around to view her surroundings. As far as the eye could see it was exclusively forest with a mountainous border; Only a hint of road snaked its way through the trees. Here, she was truly alone from the spying eyes of the paparazzi.

Hearing a commotion, Natsuki turned her head towards the rallying area. There were already three people around her age there. Wandering over, she ignored the blathering pair, noticing that the third kept to herself. The slim redhead removed her attention from filing her nails, and shot Natsuki a pointed stare. Their green gaze fixated for only a moment, until the filing recommenced.

"_My name is Mai Tokiha. I'm from the Zipang Empire."_

"_Zipang, huh? Now that's a long way from here. I'm Chie Hallard. Your average middle class Ariesian." _The handsome woman swung a charming smile at Tokiha. Looking over to Natsuki who attempted to mind her own business, she called; "You're President Kruger's daughter, aren't you?"

_Of course _there had to be a fellow Ariesian recruit. "What of it?" She muttered, placing her suitcase down by her feet. Shifting her torso to face the woman, Natsuki quickly studied her; this one was definitely trouble.

"Now _that's_ no way to treat your loyal citizen, is it?" Approaching her, she offered her hand out. Hallard's expression never faltered as Natsuki stared at the body part suspiciously, only stretching her hand out hesitantly when their eyes met again. "It's good to meet you, _Natsuki_." Grasping the pale palm securely, she shook it tightly. '_Her hand is freezing'._ "...The recluse over there is Juliet Nao Zhang; an Artain." Pulling her hand from out of Hallard's, Natsuki eyed it momentarily. "This is Mai Tokiha of the Zipang Empire." Gesturing her now free hand towards the vermillion-redhead, Hallard smilied. "We're the first here."

"_The President's daughter…?" _The Zipangese murmured softly. "Hi, Natsuki."

"_It's almost noon. The recruits should be arriving now." _A mousy woman exited from the building in which the group congregated by. A stack of papers were handled within her arms as she turned her head to the door. "_Remember to deliver Shizuru her course material-ah, Haruka. Be careful, the box will be heavy." _Twisting around, the woman noticed the four and introduced herself. "Good morning. I am Yukino Chrysant." Lifting a paper within a white gloved hand, she scanned along it. "You're Chie Hallard, Mai Tokiha, Natsuki Kruger, and... Juliet Nao Zhang, yes?" She glanced behind her to the withdrawn redhead. Zhang only lifted a hand lazily, leaning a shoulder into the wall afterward.

This woman adorned a ceremonial grey military uniform. Natsuki assumed it was for the non-commissioned ranks. She also recognised this woman's voice immediately; she had greeted her by the gate. Though… white gloves with a grey uniform? That seemed strange.

"I am responsible for Garderobe's security. I will be keeping everyone safe during their stay. Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No. We're the first arrivals." Hallard murmured.

"Alright." Chrysant glanced towards the main steps for any newcomers. Spotting none, she continued; "Please follow me into the hall. Kruger, since you've only just arrived, we will have your luggage taken to your dorm shortly."

"Ah, thanks."

Led down a winding path through the trees, the group soon arrived at a large building on the edge of the grounds. Pearl in colour, its stone architecture seemed newer than the rest of the site. An old woman was awaiting them by the doors; stiff in posture, her hands were neatly cupped in front of herself. As the group approached, the grey-haired woman glanced at her wristwatch. "Good evening. I am the Chairwoman of Garderobe. My name is Maria Graceburt." Studying each recruit intensely, she assessed them individually. They would all require heavy training. "Follow me."

"Recruit Kruger, a moment." Chrysant brought the woman aside as the rest tracked behind Graceburt. "Follow me to the dorms." She would sooner rather than later organise the recruits into their accommodation. Looping around the meeting hall, the silence loomed over them. Kruger didn't seem the talkative type. From what she had observed from the media, Kruger was distant, and somebody you _didn't _want to offend. Whether this was true was yet to be seen. The media was fickle like that.

Reaching the accommodation block, the bespectacled woman led them towards the doors. "You will receive your ID for access permission after the assembly." She mentioned, sliding her own card into the scanner beside the doors. The lock beeped, permitting them entry into the hallway. "How was your journey from Aries?" She let the card go, the ID having been clipped back into its lanyard.

"Rough. I travelled by car through the Black Valley."

By car? Through the Black Valley? Chrysant blinked. She had expected the former President's daughter to have at _least _gained flight access. Apparently not. "You must have plenty of road stories from the journey."

Not really. Other than the occasional animal or hitchhiker, there wasn't really anything interesting to tell. Stepping into the small hallway, there were a set of lockers running along the opposite end of the room. In style the room reminded Natsuki of an old fashioned lodging with panelling decorating the walls. The choice in wallpaper however was _disgusting_. Scrunching her nose at the golden fleur de lis wallpaper, she climbed the stairs after Chrysant. "It was mostly traffic." Once they finally arrived at her room, Natsuki hoped that this small talk would soon end. She had never managed well with it, nor could she understand the need for it.

"That's a shame, but it can't be helped, I suppose." The Lieutenant murmured. "The fingerprints you uploaded have already been installed into the lock." Gesturing the recruit to the fingerprint scanner, Natsuki unlocked the door. It creaked open slowly, revealing a simplistic room with two beds. "You will be sharing this room with another recruit. You will meet them after the assembly."

Let's hope it wasn't somebody annoying. Natsuki surveyed the room with mild interest, placing her suitcase atop the bed to her left. The headrests were against the same wall of the door and sunlight crept along the sheets. She wondered whether the beds were facing the window intentionally. Probably. "I'm ready to head back."

Soon they returned to the hall. Slipping inside, Natsuki was guided through a long corridor. Two women were waiting at the opposite end. The brunette of the pair wore a military uniform identical to Chysant's. The blonde meanwhile, wore what seemed to be power armour. Staring at the armour's dark grey material, they came to a stop before the two women. The material wove around the blonde's entire frame, leaving room for only the joints. The armour even concealed the woman's jaw. She looked exactly like a special forces soldier.

"Next time take it yourself, Viola." The blonde grumbled, crossing her arms as she spoke with the other. The brunette had the most striking eyes Natsuki had ever seen. She only shot a smile at the armoured woman, her attention soon drifting to Chrysant.

"Ah, Lieutenant Chrysant. Thank you for having the Lieutenant-Colonel carry my supplies to the office." Alternating her attention back to the blonde, she said; "Unlike yourself, I am unarmoured, no? I am but a feeble woman without my armour's strength." She shot the woman a playful look, her gaze wandering to Natsuki. "Might you be Saeko Kruger's daughter, recruit?"

"Yea-"

"_-Yes, Lieutenant!"_ The blonde interjected. Swinging her right arm horizontally, she pointed her fingertips towards her temple, and faced her palm outwards. She expectedly stared at Natsuki who returned the look.

Much to the group's surprise, Natsuki straightened and copied the salute perfectly. "Lieutenant-Colonel, Lieutenants." Ha. Caught them off guard. Rounding her digits into a loose fist, she relaxed her arm to her side. The armoured blonde was scrutinising her thoroughly. This one probably had drill sergeant experience. "I'm her daughter, yeah." She said, shifting her attention back to the oddly bewitching brunette.

"Hhmp." The blonde grunted, striding for the assembly room. "_Weak tea-snorter"._

"Good morning, recruit." The assumed Lieutenant Viola uttered, falling into a relaxed salute of her own. "You have been quite a celebrity this past week." She smiled. "I am Lieutenant Viola, the combat instructor. I will meet with you later, recruit Kruger." Nodding to them both, she turned sharply on her heel and headed for the assembly door. Now, it is time to find out what Haruka had meant to say and perhaps tease her further.

"Celebrity?"

"Yes." Chrysant spoke, she gestured Natsuki to continue their walk towards the assembly room also. "All we had was a list of names for our recruits. As you can imagine, your name stirred quite the surprise."

That explained as much, Natsuki supposed.

"This way please." The bespectacled woman uttered, striding down the corridor to open the door to the assembly room.

This was a large round chamber with chairs sloping downward around a central table. There were a few hundred chairs inside this hall at least. She spotted Hallard and Tokiha congregating at her far left in the middle of the seating. Zhang, on the other hand was all alone at the top end. At least there was a fellow lone wolf.

As Chrysant nodded to her and headed down the steps to the table, Natsuki sat herself down. She watched the mousy woman interact with Viola and the blonde from before by the table. Who _were _these people? As the daughter of the former President, it had been incredibly easy to access Aries' military records. Chrysant and the blonde were most definitely Ariesian, but she didn't recall them at all.

The brunette meanwhile was a total mystery altogether. Viola seemed Windbloomian, but foreign at the same time. It was most definitely the accent. Natsuki would find the answer eventually.

Lieutenant Chrysant was mumbling into an ear intercom, Natsuki noticed. When were the other recruits arriving? Where were the rest of the staff? Herself and the other recruits had been punctual. It didn't make a difference whether they were in the middle of nowhere. Whatever.

As time ensued, she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back. Glancing behind her, she shot a pointed stare at Hallard who persisted in the staring match. Now what? The handsome Ariesian gestured Tokiha to stand up. Before Natsuki knew it, the pair were seated either side of her. Ugh.

"You didn't think we'd let you go, did you, Kruger?" Hallard nudged her in the side.

"Go harass the Artain." Natsuki grunted, immediately disliking being bothered by the two at all.

"She bites." Hallard smiled teasingly.

"What makes you think I won't?" Natsuki barked, getting ready to stand. Just as she was about to, she was pulled back down by the boyish Ariesian. Glaring through the woman, a group of staff members finally entered the assembly. Ignoring the pair for now, Natsuki set her sights on the group. The entirety of them were women, surprisingly. Other than her driver, she hadn't seen any other men, had she?

"Seems everyone has arrived." Hallard murmured as another group-larger than the staff-entered.

Indeed this was the case. Twelve recruits followed suit after the staff members and quickly filtered into the surrounding seating. Most interestingly, there still wasn't a man in sight.

"_It seems like this is everyone." _Lieutenant Chrysant murmured into a microphone which she was setting up on the circular table. She positioned it in front of the table's central holographic device. Tapping the microphone's diaphragm mesh, the mousy woman cleared her throat as the assembly fell into silence. "Good afternoon, ladies. Allow me to personally thank you all for accepting our invitation to the prestigious Garderobe Hall. My name is Lieutenant Chrysant, and I am responsible for Garderobe's security." Glancing up from the microphone, the bespectacled woman surveyed the recruits calmly. "Many of you have travelled far from home in order to join us-some the world across. It is my primary objective to keep you safe throughout your training. You were individually headhunted by this international committee for, as you know, Project Pegasus. Allow me to proudly introduce to you Garderobe's head medical scientist, Dr. Yohko Helene. Without her, Project Pegasus wouldn't have been possible." Lifting her hand, she signalled for the scientist's arrival.

Manoeuvring from the group and beside the Lieutenant, the scientist wasted no time in starting. "Earl is undergoing an uncontrollable downwards spiral-" She paused for a long moment, studying the neutral crowd. Un-pocketing a memory stick, she inserted it into the hologram's base. Hovering her hand above the device afterwards, she launched it into action. "This is our planet Earl." A rotating sphere materialised into existence. It covered a large expanse of the assembly chamber, flooding its light across the area. "-And this is what your governments have been hiding from its public." Transitioning the hologram into its next sequence, coloured auras illuminated thickly across the planet's surface. They obscured what appeared to be several holes in the planet's atmosphere. "Behind the censoring, it is a known fact that Earl's ozone shield is on the brink of collapse due to carbon emissions. These clouds are those emissions, and these holes are critical damage." The red clouds swirled across most of the globe, enveloping it out of sight frequently.

If it was possible, the already silent audience became much more so. Disbelief, perhaps? "Project Pegasus is the union between world scientists and military personnel. As lead medical scientist, it is my responsibility to create the equipment you will be using. Scientists can do only so much, which is why they and the military go hand in hand. As soldiers-in-training, you will be testing the latest technology my team creates. Only until you're ready will you be undergoing missions; Many of these missions will focus on stabilising Galleria."

Strangely enough, the world governments _hadn't _censored the Gallerian Crisis too heavily. Perhaps it was too difficult to hide the fact that Galleria was one of the last countries with natural resources? As always with humanity, corporations had flocked to Galleria in droves, pillaging the resources and causing turmoil for Gallerians in their wake. Galleria was a husk of its former self. Many had abandoned the once beautiful country-those who remained to this day fight for the ruins of their home.

Eyeing the assembly after another long pause, the scientist continued; "The world population has reached a record _twenty billion_; An estimated twenty and a half including the undocumented populace." Sensing that the recruits were beginning to trail off in thought, she pointed to a random in the assembly. "You there." Leaning over to Lieutenant Chrysant, the bespectacled woman lifted a sheet of paper with the recruits tabled. "Woods?"

"_Y-yes?!"_

"At what percentage of the world's population is women?" The scientist cocked a brow at the nervous recruit.

"_S-sixty percent, I think?"_

"Technically it's sixty-two percent. Well done, Woods."

For the past century, the Y sex chromosome had been mysteriously disappearing. Due to this, males were less likely born and there was now a higher rate of males born with De la Chapelle syndrome; an intersex complication. It was unknown whether the Y sex chromosome would recover.

Transitioning the hologram into its next projection, the scientist decided to wrap her speech up. "The ongoing Gallerian Crisis has spread into the Black Valley." Named for its history in the coal mining and oil industries, the Black Valley was once a heavily condensed forest. "Though forest fires were indeed responsible for its arid state, did you ever wonder how those forest fires started and persisted in the first place? Global warming resulting from ozone depletion. Understand, that of course we can't personally stop Earl being ruined, but we _can_, and we _must _help form a society which _will_. These are only some of the conflicts we shall be facing, and undoubtedly there will be more in the future." Removing the small memory card from the hologram's base, she pocketed it. The globe then dispersed, blanketing the room back into a dim darkness. "If you have any issues with your upcoming equipment, remember to report it immediately." Her stern expression shifted into a casual smile and she nodded to the mousy woman beside her.

"Since we're at the halfway mark, we will have a quick break." Lieutenant Chrysant murmured into the microphone as the scientist headed back into the staff group.

"_...I'm disappointed Florence never revealed how precarious the situation became."_

"_Why bother revealing them to idiots like you, Claudel?"_

"_You shut your childish mouth, Huit!"_

What was with that high and mighty speech? Natsuki eyed the distant scientist bemusedly. Crossing a leg atop the other, she boredly drummed her fingertips along her elbow. Had she landed herself into some prissy green peace crap? Seriously, she didn't want this drama. All she wanted was to become useful in the military, not jam shotguns with flowers. Besides, Earl was already done for. There was no way they could save the planet-not when global corporations happily choked it dry for an extra cent.

"_Me? You couldn't tell a baby what to do, let alone a fully grown adult-"_

"_-Will you two shut the fuck up already?"_

Glancing behind her, Natsuki caught sight of the redhead from earlier on the back row. She was still filing her fingers persistently, but stared pointedly at the two directly behind Natsuki.

"_You're giving me a headache."_

"_Who made you in c-"_

"_-I said, __**shut up**__." _She sung darkly, spinning the file between her fingers, Zhang at last relented in the filing. Claiming it between her fingers, she placed the tool down upon the small desk before her. Miraculously, the two spiral-haired recruits did indeed quieten.

"_What a creep…"_

Natsuki was mildly impressed by the redhead. Not many could easily disarm resident socials like that. The two stupidly glanced at one another before finally falling silent. Appreciating the silence herself, Natsuki leaned further into her chair and uncrossed her leg. Setting both feet solidly against the carpeted floor, her bored interval reinitiated.

After a while longer of keeping to herself, Natsuki gladly watched Lieutenant Chystrant make her way back over to the microphone. The audience slowly reclined, allowing the mousy woman to restart the process.

"Unfortunately some of our staff members are at this time undergoing a mission. This leaves our Lieutenant-Colonel, Haruka Armitage as our highest ranking superior. Under _all_ circumstances, you're to demonstrate the utmost of respect." Yukino warned; The heavily armoured blonde from before stood closely behind her, and they swapped places thereafter.

There was a strangely dark demeanour before, but it vanished from the blonde the moment she presented herself. Tapping the microphone, she frowned when it refused to respond. It squealed obnoxiously on the third tap, causing much of the audience to jump. She grimaced, adjusting it into a better position. "**I'm Haruka Armitage, the Lieutenant-Colonel!"** The blonde beamed widely as the microphone screamed in protest. The audience winced at the thunderous boom as Lieutenant Chrysant rushed in to fix it. "_S-sorry!" _Armitage meanwhile propped her hands to her hips as she awaited the Lieutenant. "_Didn't it do this last night?"_

"_Sounds like somebody's first time on the stage." _Hallard mused.

Once the microphone was fixed-or at least for now, Armitage's expression fell. "Becoming a Meister isn't for the faint-hearted." Crossing her arms, she continued; "We're a newly established special forces working with the world's governments in order to settle world affairs. Only the courageous will survive here." Concentrating carefully, Haruka spoke a moment later; "Yuki-Lieutenant Chrysant's usually the one addressing new batches, not me. Anyway, I run missions here so this might be the last time I'd see most of you again." Scrunching up her face, the blonde stood there awkwardly, then glanced to Lieutenant Chrysant. "_Er, Yukino. Is that it…?"_

"_N-no! You __**will **__see them, Haruka! You just implied you will die!" _Could barely be heard.

"Oh." Haruka merely uttered, continuing to stare at the mousy woman. As if her previous blunder hadn't happened, she flashed the audience a bright smile. "Don't worry, I never die!"

Sighing as if she was used to the blonde's antics, Yukino brushed the Lieutenant-Colonel aside. "I am sorry, she organises the missions. Nobody is going to die here." A gloomy silence had overtaken the crowd, albeit with confusion. "The documentation you will later receive will explain everything thoroughly." Turning her attention briefly to the blonde, she covered the microphone. "_Don't worry about it. You will have plenty of chances in the future." _As Haruka reluctantly strode back to the staff, the mousy Lieutenant removed her left hand from the microphone. "Sorry about that, everyone. We're almost finished here. Allow me to introduce your teachers. After that, the patron herself will be speaking with you, and then we're finished."

Cocking a brow as the blonde retreated, Natsuki felt mildly miffed. _That_ was her _superior_? She was like a bumbling child! What _had _she gotten herself into? Natsuki seriously prayed that the teachers were worth this journey. If not? It wasn't like she could escape anyhow, unless her mother was involved. Not like she would rather commit to dragging her mother into any of this, that is.

"That Armitage is a strange one." Hallard remarked casually.

"I-it'll be fine, I'm sure?" Tokiha supplied lamely.

Still disgruntled that she was stuck between these two, Natsuki refused to stock the conversation. She would take no part in this. However… Two women including the brunette from earlier were approaching the mousy Lieutenant. Sitting up unconsciously, Natsuki observed as the brunette stood in between the other two. Was she going to be doing most of the speaking? Oddly enough, Natsuki was looking forward to listening to her.

"Good afternoon, recruits. As Lieutenant Chrysant mentioned, unfortunately two of our staff members were unable to join us today." The brunette spoke calmly. "Captain Lu and Colonel Sayers are on an important mission overseas, and will arrive later next month. As for myself, I am Lieutenant Viola." Throwing the audience a guarded smile, Viola continued; "I am responsible for combat training."

"My name is Lieutenant Blythe, the intelligence trainer." The spiky blonde leaned over to the microphone casually, her arms crossed loosely. She anchored her body away from it a moment later, allowing access for the oldest of the three.

"And I am Lieutenant Steinberg, the academic tutor. Pleased to meet you, recruits." She welcomed warmly.

A little too kindly for Natsuki's liking, in fact, whose eyes remained fixed upon Viola still. The other two weren't too interesting, but neither was Viola, surely? Oh well. Natsuki guessed she was just overtired from the long trip.

"If I were to explain Garderobe's tutelage, we would be here all night." Lieutenant Viola remarked mildly humorously. "So I shall keep it short and sweet; The academia to become a recognised O.T.O.M.E is very similar to university. During your two years here there shall be four major events which shall test your mettle. Imagine these as miniature tournaments. These will be better explained throughout our classes, so for now, try to not worry about them."

_Tournaments?_ Natsuki's interest immediately piqued. Now _that _was something she could potentially get behind. Natsuki had never found huge appeal for academia, but she supposed she could work with it. Especially if it meant a _tournament. _Was it like wrestling or knight duels? She hoped so. If it meant they would be wearing the gear Armitage had on, then surely? Come on! _Knight duels! _Wasn't that cool?

Much to Natsuki's disappointment, the three teachers dismissed themselves as quickly as they had begun. Chrysant was again before the microphone, addressing them.

"I would like to proudly present our patron, Countess Fumi Himeno, the Countess of this hall." As she introduced the Countess, the mousy Lieutenant moved aside for the formally dressed woman.

Wearing a solid red blazer and skirt, the pink-haired woman adjusted the microphone. "Good afternoon. I am pleased to welcome you to my home, Garderobe Hall." Flashing the crowd a transient smile, she continued; "It was two years ago today when Project Pegasus was revealed to me in concept by the Lieutenant-Colonel and Dr. Helene in an old Ariesian office. At the time we were at the failed peace summit for the Galleria Crisis. Sometime during our discussion, we wandered onto the topic of the Kazahana National Forest-the same one Garderobe Hall resides in."

"It may surprise you, but I am a war veteran-A Gallerian veteran, to be exact." Fumi added. "I have seen the devastation that war brings; And I am appalled to include that it's more than just soldiers who endure the plight of needless wars. _This-_my patronage is my contribution to Project Pegasus. Garderobe Hall might not be much, but after all, being located in the middle of the Kazahana National Forest comes with its own uses. But don't be too concerned by this for now, please." Gesturing to the entire audience, the Countess scoped her piercing gaze to every recruit. "The reason we invited _you _into Project Pegasus is due to your mutated sex chromosomes." Immediately, the crowd began to whisper, but she took no notice of this; merely keeping seemingly calm. "Without these chromosomes, the O.T.O.M.E would cease to exist. We have found that these unique chromosomes interact positively with our nanotechnology. Why, we still don't understand."

"Without Project Pegasus-without the O.T.O.M.E-_without an objective_-humanity will destroy what is left of our once grand planet."

_Nanotechnology? __**Sex chromosomes? **_Natsuki stared at the Countess who removed herself from the microphone; As did everyone else, in fact. The whole audience was left speechless. But was there anything to say in the first place? Though there was a dozen questions materialising in her mind, Natsuki found herself fearing them. When she sent off her application, she had willingly shared her medical records. But _surely _they couldn't detect what her sex chromosomes were without physical tests…? Cupping her jaw, Natsuki stared down at her feet dauntedly.

_Who were these people?_

There was an underlying fear slowly creeping into Natsuki as well. They were all different here. Did this mean the staff like Viola also had these unique sex chromosomes? They...they were _illegal. _How had any of them survived through the mutation check at birth?

Peering over to the other recruits, Natsuki realised the others were suffering internal dilemmas of their own. It wouldn't have surprised her at all if they were all thinking of the exact same thing.

"_H-how do they know…?" _Tokiha muttered distaughtly. "_Zipang is barred to foreigners, unless-" _The redhead stopped suddenly, falling silent.

At that moment, as Lieutenant Chrysant called for them to leave the chamber, Natsuki realised something: They were way over their heads here.

Ushered outside in single file, Natsuki was blasted by the harsh sunlight outside. Wincing, she angled her head away from the light as it blasted down upon her. It was actually mind-boggling that she wouldn't _see _the sun as often now. The Kruger state was far up north in Aries, after all. For most of her life she had experienced twenty hours of daylight.

"There are sixteen of you. Due to this, you will be separated into two groups: The Dawn and Dusk classes." Checking along a sheet of paper, Lieutenant Chrysant then glanced amongst the lined recruits. "You will alphabetically be called to Lieutenant Viola and from her box, you shall pick a slip at random." Pointing to her side, she continued; "Those of you who are the Dawn rotation, wait here; And those of you in the Dusk class…" Pointing to Viola's side; "...Await by her side."

Having been lined up before the conference hall, Natsuki bemusedly awaited her turn. She was crammed between Tokiha and Hallard; having not managed to escape from either. This was a drag. But there was no escaping organisation, she supposed.

"_Bellini."_

The pigtailed recruit stepped forward before the two Lieutenants, and slipped her hand into the box. Rummaging inside for a moment, she then brought out a sliver of paper. Afterwards, she wandered towards Chrysant's side. Four turns later, it was Hallard's turn. The boyish woman did much the same, heading for Viola.

Finally, upon Natsuki's turn as she received her own slip, she locked eyes with the red eyed Lieutenant. The brunette only smiled faintly, bouncing the box towards her. Warily putting her hand inside, she took a slip. Between her index, and middle digits, she tilted the paper around. '_Ugh.' _She was with Hallard in the Dusk rotation. Warily wandering over to Viola's side, she awkwardly stood beside Hallard. The boyish woman merely locked their gaze, throwing her an alarmingly charming smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki muttered, immediately cutting their stare. She didn't like this Hallard, not one bit, and her antics were _not _going to work on her.

"_Tokiha."_

The unwanted attention swapped to the vermilion-redhead. Natsuki was silently grateful for it, managing to edge away from the fellow Aries citizen. As Tokiha headed for their gathering, Natsuki figured it couldn't be _that _bad.

Once the recruits were fully grouped, Lieutenant Chrysant piped: "Your schedules will be transmitted later this afternoon."

* * *

Fate seriously hated her right now, didn't it? Of all people, _why_ did her roommate _have_ to be Tokiha? She supposed it wasn't… _too bad. _After all, it could have been _Hallard_. But _still. _Stood in front of the door to their shared dorm, Natsuki slipped her received clothing in one arm. Pressing her fingertip to the security scanner, their door swung open. "I've opened it."

Striding into the room, she placed her two uniforms onto her bed. There was a green tactical uniform for training around the forest. The other meanwhile appeared to be a red aviation costume. The fabric was thick and surprisingly custioned. Perhaps the armour Armitage wore was bulky? Nevertheless the bright shade seemed an odd choice.

"When do you think training will start?" Tokiha asked her, also placing her clothing on her own bed. She took to exploring the nooks and crannies of the dorm. Her interest soon piqued towards the window, pushing her to wander over. Clasping her hands onto the windowsill, she said; "You can see the mountains from here!"

Peering above the redhead's shoulder as she approached, Natsuki indeed spotted the mountain range. Garderobe Hall rested upon elevation, offering them the perfect view of the peaks towering above the forest. Natsuki wondered if the Zipangese woman realised that they'd likely be ascending the thing? "Try staying excited when we climb it." Stepping away from the redhead, Natsuki opened her suitcase atop the bed. She was _not _looking forward to the ridiculous cadet icebreaker which would begin shortly. What were they, helpless toddlers? "I'm going to get changed into the uniform."

Glancing over her shoulder to the Ariesian, Tokiha hummed. "But _imagine _what the view must be like up there! Alright, I'll get changed in here, then?"

Taking a bunch of hair-bands from the suitcase and her uniform from the pile, Natsuki left Tokiha to her own devices. Walking into the shared bathroom, Natsuki momentarily looked around. White tiles, a toilet, sink, window and shower. White. _Everything was white. _It hurt her eyes mildly. Blinking, she closed the door after herself, and placed her clothing on the sink's counter.

After changing into the combat boots, shirt, trousers and belt, only the patrol cap remained. Brushing the clothing down, she looked at herself in the mirror. She appeared completely different. Not bothering to tuck the fabric underneath her trousers, she also left two top buttons undone. Tying her hair back, she wrapped a spare hairband around her wrist and popped the patrol cap onto her head. Adjusting the hat at either side with her fingertips, Natsuki was content. There.

"You finished in there?" She rapped her knuckles against the door, pausing to listen in carefully.

"_Ah-yeah. I'm done."_

Walking inside, Natsuki cocked a brow as Tokiha attempted in vain to reposition her shirt's middle buttons. The green fabric constantly pulsed open, giving the Ariesian an eyeful of the woman's bra.

"Do you have a fabric pin or something? My shirt's too tight." Failing in her effort, Tokiha groaned. "_This always happens!" _Allowing her arms to fall limp, Tokiha stared at the evident hole revealing her bra still.

"D-does it look like I'd need pins?" She had never personally had this problem. Veering her gaze from the chest she found herself unconsciously staring at, Natsuki grumbled; "Maybe wear a t-shirt underneath it?" At least then Tokiha wouldn't be flashing her.

"I suppose so." Turning to her suitcase which was on top of her own bed, Tokiha sifted through its contents until she dragged out a white shirt. Unfazed, she quickly unbuttoned her tactical shirt, removing it. "_Maybe I should leave some buttons undone."_

Natsuki only stared at her bewildered. How on Earl could Tokiha be so casual about this?

* * *

Ugh, Natsuki _despised _icebreakers.

She _had _figured she would take a seat right in the back corner. Surprisingly enough, however, somebody else claimed it already. That someone, was Zhang. The redhead merely stared at her, obsessively filing her nails even now. Why was she even so addicted to the state of them?

"_What?" _Zhang's leg was crossed atop the other, with her chair angled away from the window. "Thinking of stealing my place?" Cocking a brow, she watched on with disinterest as Natsuki pulled a chair to fill the desk beside. Awkwardly she eyed the woman; The gesture was returned.

"You did a good job shutting those two up earlier, they were annoying."

Zhang's lips twitched. "Aw, was Kruger getting a little faint?"

"Quiet." Reangling her chair to face her turf, Natsuki explored around the furniture. It was one of these old-fashioned things where the lid opened up. Doing just that, she found several books and writing utensils inside. Huh, very dated indeed. She guessed Garderobe wanted to make a point about something or other. "Sure is empty in here."

"Not my problem." Sliding her thumb along her now flawless nails, Zhang set the file aside. "Why? Got friends?"

"What's it to you?" Closing the desk, Natsuki got more comfortable in her chair. Interestingly it was one with armrests. Propping her arms against them, she muttered; "Most either harass me or run away." Tilting her patrol cap away from her eyes, their conversation ended there.

"_My name is Tomoe Hinagiku, it's good to meet you…?"_

"_Chie Hallard at your service."_

Natsuki could _spot _that smile on Hallard's face even from here. The muffled conversation continued for a few more moments until the two women entered the classroom. Her expression stiffened as the duo spotted her; Internally, Natsuki groaned. '_Here we go again.'_

"Good afternoon, my name is Tomoe Hinagiku." Offering out her hand, she shook Natsuki's hand. "You're the former Ariesian-"

"-Yeah, yeah." Releasing her palm from the teal-haired woman's solid grip, Natsuki placed her hands atop her desk. There was something not… _quite _right about this one. Natsuki wasn't sure what this tension was, nor did the others seem to read into it. _Or did they? _Watching Zhang from the corner of her eye, she noticed the woman propping her head in her hand. She was observing the mountainous view from outside, which Natsuki didn't blame her for whatsoever. "Kruger."

Hinagiku only stared, her expression shifting mildly. "Hinagiku. I do hope that we work well as a team." Directing her attention to Zhang, that strange atmosphere that Natsuki was sensing heightened. "Good evening." Repeating the action, Hinagiku's hand however remained empty as Zhang slowly guided her attention from the outside view. They stared at one another for a solid pause, until finally, Zhang casually glided her fingers along the woman's hand, pulling it closer. It caught the woman off guard briefly, until she converted it into a hand shake.

"You can call me Zhang." Her lips curled into a smirk, her hold upon the teal-haired recruit tightening. The weird exchange and staring contest lasted until more people flooded into the room. Releasing her iron grasp from Hinagiku, Zhang said; "This is my seat, you aren't having it."

Scanning her eyes along the redhead, Hinagiku returned the look. "I like you, Zhang." Turning on her heel, she sat herself down next to Natsuki.

"_Heh." _Was all Natsuki heard from the redhead.

"Good afternoon, class." Striding through the door as the final recruits entered the classroom, Lieutenant Viola positioned herself in front of the desk. She waited for the chatter to die down, which did so quickly. "As you have been informed, my name is Lieutenant Viola. I shall be your combat instructor during your time spent in Garderobe." Loosely crossing her forearms, she pressed them into her middle. She studied every recruit carefully, counting her odds. "Because it is our first time together, we will be having a little icebreaker outside. Please follow me." The recruits who had just sat down groaned, and immediately picked themselves back up from their seating.

Surprisingly, Viola wore the same tactical military uniform as the recruits. The only difference was that an ID card was pinned to her shirt.

Removing a hairband from her trouser pocket, Viola placed her patrol cap between her teeth. As she lead the group out into the corridor, she tied her hair back. This wasn't going to be a usual icebreaker. She greatly hoped what she had planned would go down in these recruits memories for a long time. Exiting the building into the courtyard outside, the Lieutenant had the recruits gather around. "Which of you believe yourselves to be the _strongest_?"

Two hands rose from the group: Kruger and Hinagiku.

Now _that's_ a way to spice it up. Lifting her hands to her lips, Viola approached the two whom stood beside one another. "Oh, my. Truly?" She smiled behind her knuckles, and then commanded; "The rest of you, give us space."

What? Lowering her hand, Natsuki glanced at Hinagiku who did the same. As the others retreated fifty or so feet away, the Lieutenant spoke once more.

"You're both confident in your abilities. This is admirable. Fight me."

Both of them? At the same time? That was hardly fair.

The two hesitated for a moment, before Natsuki made the first move to charge at the Lieutenant. It went by so quickly that she had no clue what happened next. The brunette grappled her arm, dragged her forward, spun around her, and gave her a solid push. Stumbling, she didn't have time to see what happened to Hinagiku. But when she spun around, her fellow recruit was sent spinning. Natsuki eyed the Lieutenant brushing her uniform down, Viola merely standing to her full height.

Seems that none of them knew how to fight; It was obvious that the Lieutenant would flawlessly deal with them.

"Just because you're unable to fight, does not mean you should not defend yourself."

Natsuki had figured the brunette would continue, but turns out this was the worst case scenario. The woman's hand twisted against her wrist, and again she was flung aside. Just as she swooped past Viola, she was sent colliding with Hinagiku. They slammed into a heap on the floor together, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked from their lungs.

"If anybody else believes they're confident in their abilities, do not feel afraid to offer your expertise."

What was that all about?! Finding her face crammed into Hinagiku's chest, she leapt to her feet. Her face exploded into a hot blush as she pulled her gaze away. "S-sorry." She grumbled, offering the teal-haired recruit her hand. The stunned woman sat up, taking her hand after a paused moment.

"Thank… you." Hinagiku breathed heavily, having taken the brunt of the impact.

The gathered recruits remained silent, glancing to and fro between one another. They didn't particularly want to get shown up by the Lieutenant; whether they believed themselves qualified a fighting chance.

"Kruger, Hinagiku; today you're paired for today's icebreaker. The rest of you, please get into pairs." Viola watched the recruits calmly. Catching Zhang rolling her eyes, and muttering something under her breath, she said; "Zhang, wish to tell us what you're thinking?"

"_Obviously _there's no way we'd beat you, we're recruits." Zhang shook her head. The Lieutenant wafted her fingertips to her. Cocking a fine brow, the redhead approached the three women. '_What?' _

"Combat, even if with the odds against you, requires balance." Pausing, Viola stared at the redhead until she was listening. "...This balance is to trust your squad, and to help them. If you help Hinagiku and Kruger to improve, camaraderie will be nurtu-" The redhead growled at her, falling into a stance of sorts. Stretching to her full height, she stood her ground as Zhang matched her. "I will not fight you. Hinagiku, Kruger." Gesturing the two onto the redhead, confusion immediately encircled the group.

"What? _You can't be serious?_" As the two approached Zhang, albeit with slight hesitation, the gathering's attention centred upon Tokiha. "_How _will this build trust if we're fighting each other?"

The Lieutenant laughed. Oh, how adorable; The mother hen revealed herself! Though this meant that Tokiha was perhaps to be the most stubborn of her students. A mother was incredibly difficult to deal with at times. "Those who fight together in arms possess some of humanity's greatest bonds. We fight for our survival; We spar to bolster our competency in bearing through strife." This remark quietened the vermilion-redhead in thought. Shizuru cast her attention back to Hinagiku and Kruger. "Begin the spar with Zhang. I will stop the session if anything dangerous is attempted."

This riled the Zipangese recruit up again, however, it was already too late.

Natsuki and Hinagiku had fallen into stance, but Zhang hadn't. The Artain simply stared at them dismissively before running a thumb along her fingernails boredly. She studied the keratin until the duo wouldn't let up. Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily, and fell into stance. "_Whatever."_

Whoever Zhang was, she didn't _seem _like a complete rookie at least. Natsuki's eyes remained trained on the fiery redhead at all times. Much like herself, she hadn't had _official _training either. It didn't mean she was clueless, of course. A true beginner would've tucked tail by now. This would be interesting, especially with Hinagiku thrown in. She was beginning to like this Lieutenant Viola.

Taking a step, this followed another-then an additional one. The duo circled-albeit unsynchronised-around the Artain cautiously. Even though Zhang surely didn't give a damn, an opening wasn't available to them. Although, this was _exactly _what she wanted, wasn't it? Stealing a glance at Hinagiku discreetly, Natsuki noted the combatant beginning to get impatient.

It was then that the redhead struck, seizing control of the situation. Leaping forth, Zhang pushed a palm to Hinagiku's chest, propelling her backwards. Natsuki grappled her forearm, however it was brushed from her grip like soap. "Come on then!" Zhang taunted, dancing behind Hinagiku out of reach. "Aren't you two the '_strongest'_?!" Lunging towards Natsuki, she threw a blow at her. The strike bounced off of her forearms as she blocked. "_Come on!"_

"_This isn't right!" _Tokiha exclaimed at the Lieutenant who merely eyed her amusedly.

"There is no right or wrong in war. Fairness is a privilege when our lives are on the line. The enemies will do anything to overwhelm our numbers. We can't have anyone dying a fool's death." Viola remarked, swiftly cutting off the Zipangest recruit. Though Tokiha was only watching this performance, she would learn a valuable lesson today-all of the recruits would.

"_You hit like an old woman!" _Natsuki grunted, covering her face in her arms as the redhead set upon her. A volley of punches smashed against her limbs-but one struck through. Winded, Natsuki stumbled back, leaving herself completely open.

"_Don't make me laugh, Kru-gragh?!" _Hoisted up into Hinagiku's arms, Zhang was partially suspended in place.

Stabilising herself, Natsuki approached the restrained Zhang. "Yo-u w-were saying?"

"End of session!" The Lieutenant's demand reached them.

Dragging herself out from Hinagiku's hold, Zhang rolled her arm. Eyeing the two, she curtly spun on her heel, leaving them for the group.

"Nice distraction, Kruger."

Natsuki merely shrugged. They had the upper hand against Zhang, this meant nothing if they weren't going to spar in pairs. They followed the Artain into the group. Just as they arrived, Viola was speaking with Tokiha.

"I would like you to run the length of this hall as you think about what I have just told you."

"Bu-"

"-I did not ask you, Tokiha." The brunette smiled. "Follow the pathway from the courtyard over that way." Pointing towards it, she gestured the Zipangese recruit to get going. As the woman strode away groaning under her breath, she added; "Oh, and Tokiha?" The redhead turned her torso to eye her. "We have eyes everywhere."

_Hoh._ Natsuki's respect for the Lieutenant shot up again; Whatever Tokiha said, Viola was having nothing of it. It was refreshing seeing somebody like this.

"Now, to continue the icebreaker, please follow me." Heading for the pathway on the opposite side of the courtyard, Viola gestured a hand for them to tail her. "We are heading for the training grounds-this is the area that your physical training shall take place." The treeline wrapped in closely to the paved causeway, blanketing them within a slight shadow. Taking a casual glance behind herself, Viola eyed the students as the canopied trees dispersed, revealing a spacious field behind the hall. Here lay a spectacular sight; a sprawling layout of multiple obstacle courses. Some rose high up into the sky above the forest with life-threatening falls. Others snaked through each other, blending into a brain-scattering display. Naturally, some even merged into the treeline itself with platforms suspended by trunks. Halting by one of the many starting points of the courses, Viola turned to the apprehensive recruits. "Today I will introduce you to the Artain Guerrilla Endurance Course."

The _what_? Staring up at the monstrous construction, Natsuki wondered how on Earl they were supposed to get up onto the higher platforms. There was no way they could heave themselves up. It was _impossible_ by human standards. The heights separating the highest platforms were what, fifteen feet above the others? Now this, _this, _was an extreme playground.

The Lieutenant had guided them over to what appeared to be a direct obstacle course-at least compared to all the others. It hugged along the taller courses in the field, never branching off into the other ones. At that moment, Tokiha showed up on the far end of the field. Their instructor lifted her arm into the air, signaling the redhead over.

Tokiha stumbled her way towards them, Armitage hot on her heels. Was the Lieutenant-Colonel… chasing her? She made a mad dash towards the group, hunching down and clasping her hands against her knees. "_LLieute-nant-C-Colonel. Why are y-ou doing this?!"_

"_Energising you ready for your training!" _Smacking the redhead on the back, the Zipangese woman nearly fell over. "Gagh?!"

"Lieutenant-Colonel." Viola nodded to the blonde. "Thank you for monitoring Tokiha's-" "_-You had me watched?!" _"-whereabouts." Ignoring the stubborn Zipangese, Viola turned to the recruits. "Today there is only one rule to follow whilst undergoing my endurance course; _do not _leave anybody behind or you will be held accountable for your behaviour." With this said, the Lieutenant continued; "There are signs on the ground indicating what you should do." Pulling her sleeve back, she activated her timer on her watch. "You have ten minutes."

_Ten minutes?!_

Panic ensued as the recruits immediately scrambled for the first sign. Viola laughed, following after them languidly. Oh, to be a recruit again. Observing them, she noticed that the most eager recruits were Hallard, Hinagiku and Kruger. The others milled around awkwardly. She nodded to Armitage.

In the same instance, the blonde marched towards them. "_Put your backs into it! Jumping jacks! Go! My grammar's faster, and she's a __**tree**__!"_

Grandma? Viola's eyebrows rose.

The recruits only glanced at her, hurriedly following out with the action.

"T-ten minutes, to do _this_?!" Tokiha lamented.

"_Sweat your guts out, lemme see 'em!"_

The redhead groaned louder.

"Grammar?" Hallard made an attempt to tease, "Don't you mean gra-"

"_Faster! FASTER! Go faster! If you're speaking, you're not putting your one-hundred and ten percent into this! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" _Armitage spat at them.

'_Motherfucker.'_ Natsuki glared at Hallard, until the group all but stared at Hinagiku. The woman had churned out the jumping jacks so fast that she was on the verge of throwing herself to the next area. Taking deeper breaths, Natsuki forced her body to work harder. How the _hell_ had Hinagiku managed to finish already?!

Exhaustion was quickly settling in for most of the group. They hobbled towards the tyres lying flat on the grassy ground. Dragging herself into and over them, Natsuki panted. How much of this course was le-fifty or so feet away stood a tall, curved slope. How… _how _were some of these people even going to get up that?! Tokiha bumped into her, almost sending her flying. "W-watch where yo-u are g-going…!"

"I'm g-onna die…-" Tokiha also caught sight of the slope, as did the rest of the group.

"Move! _Move! __**MOVE**__!" _Armitage barked at them, sending the recruits scurrying towards the roped tyres.

Never in the short entirety of her life had Natsuki ever felt this exhilarated. She was literally in her element here. Latching Tokiha's sleeve, she dragged the Zipangese across the final set of tyres and over towards the ropes. "Just _go_." Other than Tokiha, there was another who was complaining greatly. Though Natsuki couldn't yet remember their name. She was the shortest of the group, with straight, black pigtails. She was slowing them down.

"My gamma's chihuahua can chuck these babies into the air, and it's a tree too!" The blonde barked, tossing a tyre up onto her shoulder. The recruits yet again halted, staring bewilderedly at the Lieutenant-Colonel. "Use those pathetic arms! Get some elbow grease in there!" Heaving the tyre up above her head, she roared. "_**AHGHGHHHGHHAGHH!"**_

"_...Holy shit." _Hallard all but mumbled, the rest of them remaining silent and still in mid-motion. This woman is _insane_!

"All of you! Release some steam!" Armitage dropped the tyre and it rolled away, folding her arms in front of them. "What do you say?! _AHGHGHGGH!" _Throwing her arms into the air, she scrunched her eyes. "_WELL?!"_

"A-Aghh…?" The group spontaneously croaked.

"_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU."**_

"_**AAAGHGHGHAHAAHGHGGH!"**_

Meanwhile, at the back Viola continued to follow them. Discreetly she laughed behind her fingers. Oh, sweet Earl. She had forgotten how _wild_ Haruka was during training. Observing the recruits haphazardly attempt to drag the tyres, her eyes loomed across the most impressive of the batch. Hinagiku, Hallard and Kruger would certainly adapt into decent soldiers. Her eyes remained on the latter recruit, humming softly. The group staggered out of their ropes, and congregated by the slope. "Five minutes left!" She declared, surging panic within them again.

"_How the hell are we climbing this thing?"_ Tokiha muttered under her breath. She was way too short for this hellish obstacle course.

"Think positively." Hallard teased, brushing past her and facing her back to the slope. She knelt, interlacing her fingers together. "Shorties first." She shot a smile. The redhead merely huffed, then charged at her. Being hoisted up onto the slope's edge, she was heaved upwards and over.

Weezing, Tokiha wafted her arm down towards them. "O-okay."

"Kruger, you next so you can help her pull everyone up."

Scrambling upwards, Natsuki prised herself over the edge by Tokiha's side. _Earl almighty. _Stealing a glance below them, she could only rasp breathlessly. They were only halfway through. "A-alright." She mumbled, making room as the rest apart from Hallard were hoisted up.

"You're going to need to pull me up." Hallard spoke up to them, backing up a distance between herself and the slope. Rushing at the curved obstacle, her fingers locked into the top barely. Fortunately, she was dragged up by the rest.

"They're complementing each other surprisingly well." Viola remarked, having fallen in step with Armitage. The two watched as the group struggled with their next obstacle-the pool behind the slope. The recruits plunged into the water, hurling themselves out at the other end exhaustedly. "It almost feels like they met before." Surely not?

Natsuki's body felt like _lead. _Gasping for breath, she lay motionless against the edge of the pool. Knowing the taskmaster blonde too, she wouldn't allow them to just walk. There was a two-hundredish foot run ahead of them towards the final-or at least she believed-area; a crawling obstacle. Heaving herself to her feet, she breathlessly awaited for the others.

Up towards the crawling stage the recruits went, stumbling like drunks-even Hinagiku.

"_Ugh… I think I'm gonna throw up…" _Tokiha grumbled as they wobbled their way to the apparent mirage. The closer they staggered, the more distant it seemingly became.

Drained of any pride or ego, they slammed head first under the wires of the crawl space. Natsuki was sure by now they had missed the ten minute mark. She, and Hinagiku were the first to prise themselves from under the wiring. As they gagged for breath desperately, the Lieutenant joined them.

"Congratulations on winning first prize." Viola shot them a disarming smile and said; "Now, repeat the course backwards."

..._What?_

* * *

_Something-or someone will be arriving at Garderobe Hall soon._

* * *

A/N: Project Pegasus has been in development for a while now. I hadn't actually planned on uploading this chapter today. Originally I was going to upload it sometime during 2020. However, this month I noticed it's my 10th anniversary as an author. So I decided, why not? I am hoping that Project Pegasus will be my most successful story yet as it has the most work and research put into it. I'm also mixing things up purposely, so characters will be portrayed a little differently this time around. Expect the unexpected.

I'm unsure when the next update will be, but I now have two official alpha-beta readers! Hopefully because of this my updates will become smoother-and hopefully, faster.

Souhai/Souhai_Eatery: Grammar/Spelling.

Beth Cyra: Plot/Flow.

Project Pegasus Theme: _Emilie Autumn - Take The Pill._

Seating:

Mai/Akane/Laura/Carla (Front row crowd).

Nao/Natsuki/Tomoe/Chie (Back row crowd).


End file.
